


坏家伙

by GabrielDD47



Category: Vtae
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielDD47/pseuds/GabrielDD47





	坏家伙

#水仙

#Vtae

【TaeHyung视角】

"你知道的，我一直是个坏家伙。"

V他这样跟我说的时候，轻描淡写地打开白万的盒子，从里面捏出一根来送到鼻下嗅闻着气味。说自己是个坏家伙，指甲倒是修剪得比被强逼着进行形象管理的孩子们还要来得圆润，淡淡涂了层透明甲油，粉嫩的。

这样看起来，我才更像是坏家伙吧。低头看看自己的手，肆意的黑色指甲，从手臂一直漫上手背的纹身。还有耳洞，我那满是创孔的耳朵跟他那依旧完整的耳珠相比，还是我看起来更为骇人吧。

我把眼前的酒杯喝了个透底，举起来朝下抖了抖，没有一滴侥幸逃脱的酒液从杯壁滑落，滴到白瓷面的餐桌上。现在是傍晚，没有开灯，房子里唯一的光就是窗外斜斜射进来的昏黄，连带着透明的酒，都像是变成了威士忌，是金黄色的。

他又给我倒了杯。

我是喝不了酒的，和V不同。V这家伙可是千杯不醉，喝多少对他来说，也只不过是出汗量多少的变化而已。而我?我可是喝几杯，脸就红得不行，脑袋昏沉，不知道什么时候会断片。

"你不喝酒的，TaeHyung"

V像往常一样叫我，只是怎么都觉得，那原本应有的亲昵都被一股淡淡的疏远替代了。我咧嘴笑了笑，低着头的，脑袋顶儿对着他，手指有一下没一下地摸着冰凉的酒杯。

只是它，为什么在抖呢？

【V视角】

TaeHyung肩膀微微耸动，脑袋低着，我没法看到他的表情。垂下来的金发比以前看起来更薄了，我早就告诉过他不要再染了，再染都要秃顶了。每次我这样和他说，他就会气鼓着脸、轻轻扯着我的头发，威胁我说:

"那就把你的头发剃下来给我做假发!"

甚至为了剃我的头发，TaeHyung有时会对我的头发动手动脚的，美其名曰积累经验。现在脑袋上这个缩减版的樱桃小丸子头，就是我家TaeHyung的杰作。

拿起手边的打火机，这样简易的、微不足道的物件都被TaeHyung贴上花花绿绿的贴纸。拿他没办法，跟小孩子似的爱好和习惯。学着他的样子把烟衔在唇间，手掌半拢起来按下了打火机，再学着他的样子深吸一口，把烟夹在食指和中指之间。意外的，也不赖。

"我们做吧，最后一次。"

他抬起头来，眼眶红着，低声说道。

——TBC——

V的动作顿了顿，眼神里闪过了不可置信。

TaeHyung说完这句话起身绕过了餐桌，走到V的面前直接拽上了他的领子低头吻上。在唇舌交缠间唾液互换了环境、在辗转的亲吻里从嘴角流下，渗进衣物。

V转了身子，仰着头承吻同时伸手把身上那人双腿分开，TaeHyung就顺势坐下。

急躁地把身上的衣物脱去，两具年轻肉体间不该有那烦人的隔阂存在。终于舍得放过彼此被亲吻地稍微红肿的唇瓣，TaeHyung揽上V的脖子，任由他伏在自己胸前亲吻锁骨，在敏感脖颈的每一寸肌肤上落下细碎亲吻和零星红痕。

还有男性性征之一的性感喉结，是标志同时也是要害。明显的棱角随着无意的吞咽而滑动，TaeHyung仰起脖子，把自己脆弱而精致的喉颈暴露在V的眼前。被人启唇含上的轻微窒息感像是无形的手，捂住他所有的话语，只允许呜咽从指缝间逃脱。

是V啊。他喉结的阴影样式，他锁骨下纹上的小字。

黑色指甲分开黑发在发丝深处停留，指节施力扣着V的脑袋。把身上那人舔食个透之后，挺腰用自己早已苏醒的帐篷去蹭他也已隆起的胯下。

TaeHyung从脖颈传来的快感中清醒过来，这种直接却不深入的快感只会激起无边燃烧的欲望，却没法让人满足。于是他伸手去抓V的皮带，直接忽略了他精壮的淡巧克力色腹肌而急切地解开他腰间的束缚，急迫地，想要进行下一步。毕竟那玩意，他自己也有。

V便挺了些腰方便TaeHyung动作，低头注视着他手指活动的同时，搭在人身上的手也在轻柔抚摸TaeHyung的脊背。指尖描绘蝴蝶骨的边界、划过脊线，最后在腰下那两个小小凹陷处停留打转。

束缚被解开，握上温热柱身的一瞬上方传来了一声淡淡的叹息。TaeHyung没有再动作，只是握着，抬起头来直直看着V垂视的眼睛。V接收到了那眼神里的渴望，在腰窝上抚摸着的手沿起伏而下，挑开松紧裤带将裤子扯下，将臀肉抓在掌中揉捏。

V拍拍TaeHyung的屁股，用这个动作来示意他起身。TaeHyung起来是起来了，干脆利落地脱下自己下身所有衣物，又马上坐下，摇胯用自己的昂扬与V的 性 器磨蹭，冠部顶撞着腹肌。

诱 惑 性 动 作、眼神、脸上漫布的红晕，无一不是勾引V的利器。V皱起眉头看着TaeHyung却冷不防又被吻上，身下贴上了个什么，和手掌掌纹不一样的触感。TaeHyung用手将两人的性 器 握在一起轻缓套弄，不压抑自己愈发粗重的鼻息，却用舌头尽力阻止着V的话语。

唇齿交缠以仓促结束，TaeHyung放下两根硬挺事物捧上V的脸，额头相抵，用带着喘息的低磁嗓音说了句。

"操我，就现在"

V眉头皱得更厉害，刚说了个"不"字又被TaeHyung堵住。TaeHyung完全不想听V的意见，稍稍站起身，用手扶着V顶在自己会阴的性器，蹭着挪到后方的穴口一咬牙就坐了下去。

当然是行不通的。V在TaeHyung起身的时候就伸手揽住了他，这会听见怀里的人传出一声痛哼、感觉挺进艰涩，立马就抬着人臀瓣把 性 器抽离穴口。即使只进了那么一点，对于没有丝毫扩张准备的器官来说仍然是难以承受的。

TaeHyung都出了泪，不知道是痛的还是急的。那一下撕裂的痛让他也不敢再莽莽撞撞地就坐上去，只能揽着V的脖子身子前倾，把屁股悬在V的胯上。

V也是急得不行，任谁被这样勾 引 还没法立马吃到，都会感觉身下都要炸了，欲望在燃烧。餐厅里没有什么能用来扩张的玩意，V手臂把TaeHyung腿往腰上一圈，站起身来就把树袋熊似扒拉在他身上的TaeHyung往房间抱去。

粗暴拂开床垫上还未收拾完的行李，TaeHyung被狠狠砸进柔软的被褥，赤 裸 躯体一览无余，随即就被跪立上床的V俯身侵上。

换了个人掌握这场 性 事的主动权。V的风格和TaeHyung那张扬随性的感觉不一样，温柔同时却暗藏着不容抗拒的仪式感。安抚性的亲吻、握上对方的挺立套弄，再低头含上吞吐，直到对方交待出来，V意义上的前戏才算完事。

"不要…不要，直接进来，进来!"TaeHyung尽力夹紧了腿，往一旁侧身。挡住自己的前面，只把后面露出来，带着哭腔命令着，他知道V接下来要干什么，但他不想这么做，他现在只想V立马进入他的身体。

痛也好，还能知道他还在。

这样的反抗显然是无力的。夹紧的双腿被强硬掰开，V的身子在他两腿之间嵌入；命令式的语句被人硬生生掐断，转化成抑制不了的 呻 吟。

V握着TaeHyung的柱身，启唇含上他的 性 器。男性气息在口腔弥漫，粗糙的舌面蹭过敏感头冠，舔舐柱身上暴起的狰狞青筋，再把手往下抻，好让舌尖划过头冠下的冠状沟。

TaeHyung的抗拒被V熟练的口 技 击败。手不知道什么时候从推抵变为了迎合，手指深扫发根扣进

紧了V的脑袋，甚至在不断累计的快感下还把V的脑袋往下按去，企图得到更强烈的感觉。

在急促的喘息中，TaeHyung往上一送腰身，头冠递上人上颚蹭过沟壑就射在V的嘴里。腹部有痉挛的现象，很快射 精 结束，这才和缓下来。

V很懂得自己怎么做，在液体不再大股射出的时候，嘴里包着些像吸饮料一样印上TaeHyung头冠吸了吸，直接让TaeHyung呻吟出声，也让V的头发被拔得更痛了。

拉开床头第一个柜子，V俯在TaeHyung胯下伸手摸索着。什么都没摸到。V这才意识到，原本放在抽屉里的套子，润滑剂，都在上午他收拾东西的时候一并丢掉了。

真他妈是自作自受。他想。

V和TaeHyung往常都不带套的，这样会感觉会没那么好，何况两人都没病。在精虫上脑的时候哪还能保持理智去给自己的家伙套上个烦人的橡胶套子?

TaeHyung察觉到了V的动静，几乎是一瞬间，他就知道了V这么做的含义。忍着不让自己哭出来，用低沉声线，近乎哀求地。

"V…"

V顿了顿，把人 性 器从嘴里抽离，将腥味白浊吐到手上，往人身后涂抹。一切都和以前一样，可一切都不一样了。

送入手指扩张、增加、把肛周按摩到足够容纳完全勃起的性 器 而不至于受伤，这几步费了很多时间，就连太阳都完全落下地平线，时间正式跨进夜晚，房子里一片黑暗。

两具身躯的部分紧紧贴合着，肉体拍击的响声在房间里回荡。粗喘着挺腰撞着、呜咽着攥紧了床单，话语完全消失，替代它表达自己浓厚感情的，是一下下的肉体交合。

V在黑暗里也是低着头，不去看TaeHyung的脸，尽管他根本看不到。TaeHyung被撞得摇晃，视线却一直朝着一个方向，尽管他什么也看不到。七八分钟后，短暂的射 精 快感作为欲望的收尾，为这次 性 交画上了句号。而前列腺快感却被硬生生中断，随后衰弱。

两人都没有动作，只剩性爱后的喘息。一会，V才动了，将 性 器从TaeHyung体内抽出，连带着他留在他身体里的痕迹。手腕被立马擒住，V伸手，摸到了床被，再摸到TaeHyung的脸，然后垂头吻了他的额头。

"结束了。"

结束了。

—END—


End file.
